


Devil's Advocates

by FoundersOfFiction



Category: Ancient Mythology - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Greek and Roman Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Irish Mythology, Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Religion Changes, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angels and Demons, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Harry, Dimension Travel, F/M, Funny sometimes, Ghosts, Gun Violence, Heaven vs Hell, M Only For Violence and Swears, Minor Character Death, Multiverse, Nice Lucifer, No Slash, Not A Fix-It, Powerful Harry, Secrets, With A Twist, dark future, only sometimes, violence in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundersOfFiction/pseuds/FoundersOfFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter gave up.<br/>Why save a world that would turn on you in an instance? Hero one moment, Monster the next?<br/>He accepts his destiny and moves on, or does he?<br/>He doesn't end up at King's Crossing station, but the depths of Hell.<br/>The Devil himself has an offer, a good one too.<br/>The offer gives Harry many different choices to choose. Return to life, Start over, Meet his parents, or Anarchy.<br/>His choice would change everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Downward Spiral

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note
> 
> This story is funny in a way, as I originally wrote this one chapter, just to see if anyone would be interested in it, and whether it had a future…  
> It absolutely blew up, way more than I expected, and I’ve barely had any negative feedback either, which is… surprising.  
> I’m pretty sure some users here may find my story offensive, but it’s worth reading, if my readers tell me anything.  
> For some reason I can't separate different scenes, or bold things.  
> I would use a line on FF.Net to separate different scenes, but I don't see that option here.  
> I'll tell you all what I told them. On the story, flame me if you’d like, that just means what I wrote made you feel something, and that’s all that matters.  
> Enjoy, and have a nice day you all.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Religion, or various Mythologies

**Harry Potter was born to die.**

He knew this now, it was all planned from the beginning, a long time ago…

Albus Dumbledore had planned it all out, if Harry were to die, he'd weaken Voldemort enough for the others to finish him off. Harry should have realized this a long time ago, but he was a loner… and it had an effect.

The old man had been the only cover Harry had against the storm that was life, and the bastard had **left Harry to die in the cold winds.**

* * *

 **Now,** Harry James Potter stood on his own, his entire life and future standing before him. The sun had left him, it's warmth long since left, leaving Harry feeling cold and hollow. His eyes landed on shadows, and he only saw the fires across Hogwarts' lawn, and the bodies that had died in his name.

Harry turned his eyes towards the domain of darkness that stood as the border of the place he had called his home, housing beings of horror.

The Forbidden Forest, a habitat created by Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff for the native creatures that lived in the land Hogwarts was built upon. Instead of Salazar and Rowena's suggestion of purging the land, the other founders had resolved the issue peacefully, and provided an oasis to call their own.

The portrait of Hufflepuff had told him that, after he had found her stashed away in a dark corner of the castle the year before.

He had offered to give her to Professor Flitwick, but she refused. The Grey Lady vanished after he told her about the portrait, and the castle was in confusion and discussion for many nights.

So many people, students, teachers, and spirits had searched the castle, but none had found her.

**She had passed on finally.**

* * *

**It was funny what one thinks of when they face death,** Harry would have laughed at the thought, but his humor had left him dry and alone.

As the forest cast it's menacing gloom towards him, Harry thought and debated about his options.

No matter how much his conscience and others told him to defeat Voldemort, that it was his destiny… Harry didn't want to die.

There were so many things he had wanted to do, to see and experience… He wanted to run from here, never return, and leave Britain to it's fate… but his friends wouldn't follow him, they wouldn't leave.

They were determined to finish what had started in '81, they were so much braver than him, and they'd probably die because of that same bravado. He also figured he wouldn't get far, and Voldemort would come for, hunt him down until his final breath.

**He couldn't allow that.**

* * *

**Harry doubted he would** **be** enough to finish off Voldemort. He only had the knowledge of six years of Hogwarts, he was a student with almost no combat training whatsoever. He knew someone else would get what rightfully belonged to him, the revenge that Voldemort owed him.

Knowing all he did, Harry decided to do all he could and quit, give up on those that hid things from him and tried to control him.

Many would question his beliefs, but none would understand why he had walked into the forest that day, why he would forfeit his life to appease a madman.

In truth, Harry had grown to hate his sad excuse for a life. He had no control over it, he never did. He always had someone watching him, controlling him, restricting him. He never got any choice in anything, from his lifestyle, to what he did.

Then… there was the Wizarding world.

His world was conflicted about him, as one moment they'd cherish him, and the next hate him. He had put up with those sheeple for years, and he'd had enough of their turncoat nature.

Seven years of their torment and attention would make anyone give up on the people that ostriched him in such a way, made him feel like a monster, and left expectations he could never hope to fulfill.

Finally making his choice, Harry walked straight to the Forbidden Forest, and ignored his friends when they called for him, tried to make him see reason. Their reason was vastly different from his.

After a few minutes into his trek, two Death-Eaters found him wandering and brought him to Voldemort's clearing.

In his last moments, Harry James Potter stared Tom Marvolo Riddle down, his quietness and his acceptance of his fate shocking even the Dark Lord. Death-Eaters and Hogwarts captives alike looked on with interest, and fear. Neither of the two spoke, a quiet confrontation passing between them.

Green eyes burned into Red, and both were blinded by Riddle's spell.

Harry fell to the grassy ground seconds later, the life quickly leaving him feeling deathly empty… The last thing he heard from the world, **was Riddle's sharp, gloating laugh.**

* * *

 **"Sooo… you're finally here."** A deep voice spoke out in the curious darkness, making Harry rise from within himself, his consciousness rearing it's head.

Harry opened his emerald eyes and noticed that he was inside of some building, a office room by the looks of it.

The wallpaper was a dark burgundy-red, with faded silver stripes streaking down them, touching down onto the black carpeting.

The room was dimly lit with antique gas lamps that gave off a warm orange glow, that both reassured Harry, and unnerved him. The room was furnished nicely with many plush items, but kept an overall sense of professionalism.

Harry was seated in a comfortable plaid-layered arm chair, facing off against a odd, tall man.

The man looked to be in his mid-30's, and had a full head of dark black hair which trailed down his neck, the tips standing up in a pointed mane.

The man's skin was chalk white, not unlike a bleached skull, and would have made Harry think he sat in front of a statue, if the man hadn't spoke. The man's inquisitive eyes were glazed over gold, similar to a decades old, beaten snitch.

On the man's frame, was a dark gray suit with various red accents on it, a black tie hanging loosely from his throat.

"Where am I?" Harry struggled to say as his mouth was bone dry, making his voice come out ragged and cracked. His head wasn't much better, as he had a headache blistering throughout his temples, though thankfully it didn't come from his scar.

"Where do you think you are Mister Potter?" The strange man asked, his tone almost amused at Harry's confusion, his almost pointed grin reaching to his stretched cheekbones. Harry thought more about had happened, and remembered his death, though most of his attention was focused on the man's sharp grin.

"Heaven..." Harry guessed seconds later, his eyes slightly squinted in fear. Though he hadn't had time to focus much on religion throughout his life, he had to hope. Hope for something, a chance.

"Guess again." The man said, his smile growing impossibly larger, reminding Harry much of a cat he had seen in an illustration a long time ago in one of Hermione's muggle books, something about it turning invisible.

"H-hell?" Harry stuttered out, shocked beyond belief as his entire life flashed before his eyes.. What have I done worthy enough of hell?!

"You are correct Mister Potter, though I'm sure you have questions. Ask them." The man asked, while slightly relaxing back in his tall black leather seat. With the patient manner the man used, Harry figured the man did this often.

"Are you…?"

"Yes, I am the Devil, The Fallen Angel, Abaddon, The Father of Sin, He-who-lives-below, The Man Downstairs, The East, The Dark Spirit, The Great Darkness, Hades, Pluto, The Old Serpent, Satan, Lucifer, Ichabon, The Accuser, The Betrayer, The Beautiful, Beelzebub, The Prince of Darkness, The True Sin, The Son of Perdition, The Wicked One, The-"

"Gloater." Harry spouted out, before he caught himself quickly. _Oh shit…_ He thought before gulping down what saliva he had left, which wasn't much at all.

"That's actually correct… I like you Harry Potter, you had the balls to insult the Devil, I chose correctly." The Devil said with a dark grin, his eyes gaining a glowing gaze that covered his surprise.

"What do you mean… Lucifer?" Harry asked, wondering if he could refer to him by the name. From his history in the muggle world, Harry had heard the Christian name more than others, but he had heard the name Gloater mentioned in the Dursley house.

"The name's alright, I've heard it for centuries from Christians when they're not calling me Satan and yelling at me… When I said I chose, I mean I chose you. I decided to trade 'God' a soul, in exchange for yours." Lucifer said with evident annoyance, leaving no doubt in Harry's mind that Lucifer and the other entity didn't get along, just as the story went.

"You see Harry, I reaped a soul not too long ago, which The Great Ol' Mighty Lord wanted badly. I decided to hold onto that soul until you died, because I… saw your potential. You were meant to go to "Heaven" with the other folks, your family of course, but I wanted you…

God wanted Albus 'Too many names' Dumbledore to go to Heaven for his 'good deeds', but he went to Hell for his bad ones, right into my hand. Quick as I could, I traded him the fool's soul, for yours." Lucifer said in a lengthy manner, though he said it in a way that made it seem like he'd done a wonderful and cunning feat.

"Why? Why would you do this? Why me?" Harry asked breathlessly, his mind racing in his wonder for why Lucifer would want him to suffer for nothing. Just to one up God perhaps?

"Because I need you. This world, sucks utter ass. It was more enjoyable back in the Greeks and Romans time, as I had followers to worship me, give me offerings… But all I have now-and-days are freaks that give me slaughtered goats. I know I used one as a form sometimes, but I don't want fucking goats! Why don't they get it…? It's always goats… or virgins… " Lucifer said in a loud tirade, before trailing off his explanation in deep thought. After several moments, he realized himself and turned back to Harry.

"Look, I barely have any say in things, and my only playing card left is Riddle. He falls, and I'm out of the game. I gave him time, even though he's tried to escape me, I gave him a chance. He's a damn failure, and I can't rely on him. Harry, I pity you, you've suffered, you're endured, and you've been betrayed and lied too, and it breaks what heart I have left. I've been there, and lived it so many times over. " Lucifer said in a broken and grim tone, his eyes going empty for a few seconds, just looking into nothing. When Harry let out a cough however, the man returned his attention to him.

"Now then… you don't have to believe me, I mean I am Satan, but I know a lot of things about your "friends. Things I think you'd like to hear." Lucifer explained in a low tone, his hands raising to form air quotes when he said friends. Harry just gulped at the thought of what the man could mean.

"Like what?" Harry asked, not wanting to interrupt the man that could doom him to eternal punishment, but his curiosity and fear fought off his logic.

"Like how most of your friends were either bribed or bargained into being your friends, or how Dumbledore wanted you to die by Voldemort, so he could take all the credit…

Weasley was only in it for money and fame, and Granger wanted all of your vault books, along with a shot at 'Mistress of Magic.' She took more to persuade in the end, but Weasley signed on back in 1991.

Just to tell ya, the werewolf and the mutt were innocent, so don't think they had anything to do with it.

The rest of them kept this secret from you, as they considered it necessary for Dumbledore's 'greater good' scheme." Lucifer explained, his story racing by as the revelations hit Harry, one by one. Lucifer watched him, before dropping the bombshell.

"Oh, yeah, you know that girl of yours Harry? Ginevra?"

"Yeah..." Harry responded, not sure whether he wanted to hear what this truth would be. Overall, he was heartbroken about the betrayals, though he had been theorizing about the actions of those he called friends and family. It was only the news of Remus and Sirius being innocent that kept him from breaking into tears.

"Well… you don't love her. The red bitch woman known as Molly Weasley drugged you to love her child, so that once you died, your demonic ginger spawn would get everything. That bitch was planning things out from the start, forged herself this half assed contract and all… By the way, her plan worked, you're a daddy!" Lucifer said, yelling out the last bit as if it was something to celebrate, though there was still an angry shade in the man's eyes.

 _Oh bloody-... that bitch!_ Harry screamed out in his mind, every moment he'd spent with the wench now flying through his memory, the pieces coming together. He'd been played.

"There, there Harry, everyone has children they don't like, even me. Anty hasn't called me in centuries." Lucifer said, no longer gloating, but now showing honest pity and a bit of shame. "The last time I saw him, he was working as a fashion designer in New York, making 'trendy' and 'fashionable' clothes for young people."

_Sympathy, from the Devil, how ironic._

"My life… is fucked then, isn't it?" Harry asked in a shaky voice, as he started to break down from the stress and realization of everything. He was cracking.

"It's been fucked since the beginning Harry, but that's why you're here.

I need someone to help put things back in my control, you need help putting your life back together. I want you to help me, and in return I will give you the ideal life, but it won't be easy. It will take time and effort, of which you'll face great challenge and danger.

I will send you back in time to a point of your choosing, in order to "re-do" things in a sense, as long as you help me in the process. I'll give you four choices, see that? God would only give you one..." Lucifer said in a jovial mood, obviously trying to convince Harry that he was better. He found it amazing that the man could jump from emotions like that, though he figured something was wrong with him.

"Choice number one, I bring you right back to life, so you can finish off Voldemort, and get revenge. I heavily advise you not to choose number one though, as you will be killed or be left to rot in Azkaban after Voldy dies.

Number two, I'll send you back to 1991 to attempt to redo things, which might be a bit hard for you, and probably take you awhile, but you might be able to fix everything.

Number Three, I'll send you to 1971, so that you can train and help your parents to be ready for that Halloween, and survive. Kind of boring in my opinion and they might cramp your style a bit, but hey, family matters after all.

Number four! I'll let you run and stomp all over history, going wherever and whenever you want, do whatever! You wanna kill Hitler? Bring him on! You wanna stop America from happening? Let's go kill some Yankees! You wanna kill every single figure of authority in the world, and plunge it into to anarchy? Viva La Anarchy! I'm giving you the keys here Harry, which car do you wanna drive?!" Lucifer said, extremely excited and loud, with an intense glare in his eyes, which kind of scared Harry. The man reminded Harry much of a child, though he figured the man was almost always like that.

"I… need to think about this." Harry said, debating about what he wanted. He didn't know really, as his entire life and memories had been shifted. He didn't even know who he was anymore, as that life had been the product of a manipulative old man.

"I thought so… well, I'll have an imp escort you to a place to stay. Get some sleep. Think on it a little." Lucifer said, slightly disappointed, his face drooping down. Harry swore he saw a small tear drop from the man's eye, which didn't make him very confident about the man. What kind of person cries at the thought of not committing genocide?

"I will… thank you." Harry sincerely said, before following an imp out of the room as quick as he could.

 _I'm trusting this guy?_ **He thought as his mind raced.**

* * *

 **Harry was intrigued by Hell,** it wasn't anything like he'd been told.

He expected fire, screaming, death, demons, and things like that, but… it was a bit disappointing to be honest.

It looked a little bit like Earth, but different. It had a sky, and buildings, among other things… But everything was off.

The sky was black, as if it was stuck in constant night,

The buildings and architectural features of Hell were all made out of this same black metal that reflected what moon light there was.

There were red clouds framing the sky, only deeming to make the golden moon shine and burn through the sky, casting orange light across Hell.

The scarlet clouds shook every so often, raining dark ash across the land, blanketing everything in a black haze.

Though the main thing Harry realized, was that the place was scorching, unbearably hot.

 _Well… guess Hell being inside the Earth is wrong._ Harry thought to himself as he attempted to not get covered in the wet ash, only to realize that the heat instantly burned the ash, causing it to crumble off his clothes in clumps. Harry then realized that he wasn't wearing his old clothes, but a simple dark-grey Tee shirt, obsidian-black skinny jeans, and wine-red lined sneakers.

He had been on guard and watching for any demonic beasts that could have showed up, but besides the imp, he hadn't seen anything, except…

He had noticed the "people" that walked asphalt-paved streets. Each and every one of them was unrealistically beautiful, and dressed to match in stunning clothing. Once he saw them he couldn't take his eyes off of the women, who seemed to encourage his gaze, sending winks and other gestures towards him. Before he could walk towards them, he felt a strong pull on his shirt, and found his attention being drawn back to his short guide.

"Succubuses kid, ya gotta be careful 'round here." The Imp said in a bark, before leading him down a different street than the one they had been on, and away from the crowd.

"What's a Succubus?" Harry asked childishly, as his knowledge of 'demons' stopped at Dementors. Despite the warning, he still found eyes trailing towards them, but kept resisting them.

"See all those pretty ladies over there?" The Imp asked him, pointing an arm in the direction they'd come from, Harry nodding at the question.

"Well, they are Succubuses, or Succubi, somethin' like that. They'd want to sleep wit' ya, and then suck your soul right out ya cock." The Imp said vulgarly with a deep chuckle, as he stopped in front of a long, three story building. A giant neon sign of a cartoonish demon read 'The Underworldly Hotel.

"We're here." The Imp simply said before leading Harry into the building, revealing a beautifully made up lobby, with a curly haired skeleton manning the front desk.

The Imp led Harry into a simple elevator, and pressed his finger against the wall, which revealed a hidden button that wasn't there before.

As the elevator kicked to life, creepy, eerie music began to play. Over and over, the song spoke of scary skeletons, or something like that, but Harry was far too withdrawn into his own mind to notice something like that.

Once it reached a floor that went farther up than the building should have allowed, the doors shot wide open, allowing them to continue Imp showed Harry down a long hallway, which seemed to go on for miles.

The wall were a slight yellowy color, and had a faded floral print on them which didn't really fit with the carpeting. The carpet was orange, and had strange octagonal shapes on it that patterned back and forth.

Harry could have sworn he saw a squeaking sound bouncing throughout the halls as they walked, but he only spared a single thought on it.

They walked past several doors before they reached a solid black door, with a gold plate on it. The number on it, was red with an elegant black font.

**Room 13**

"You're lucky kid, old Lucy gave ya a special room. Other ones being 11 and 17." The Imp added for some reason, but it seemed to find humor in it.

 _I wonder how "Lucy" would react to his minions disrespecting him like that? He'd probably kill them..._ Harry thought to himself, as he pictured the man's reaction.

"Well, aren't ya gonna go in?" The Imp said, before pushing Harry into the room, rudely he might add.

Harry shoved aside his hesitation **and stepped inside the ominous room.**

* * *

 **Room 13 was amazing,** at least to Harry. It was larger than the entire first floor of Number 4 on Privet Drive, and much taller.

It was a single room plan, much like a standard hotel room, despite the fact he had only seen hotels through the television.

In the middle of the room was a large bed, decked in dark red and black coverings, and a mountain of pillows.

Off to a corner, was a personal kitchen, stocked with appliances and food.

A huge bathroom stood through the only other door in the room, and appeared to be luxurious with it's tube.

To Harry's immense surprise, the room was filled with a large variety of Muggle-made things.

A large television hung on a wall, some kind of small oven sat atop a counter top, a air conditioner was latched on another wall, and a weird-flat computer by the looks of it was laid on a black, oak desk.

Overall, Harry liked the room immensely, but he definitely didn't want to stay there longer than he had too. It seemed… too perfect, though he was paranoid.

With the paranoia, was a regular argument going back and forth in his mind.

_I have to get back and defeat Voldemort…_

_I...don't have to go back._

_Do I?_

_No… I don't… But…_

_But nothing, we're done. We can move on…_

After he fought with himself for close to an hour, Harry decided to simply sleep on it.

He slipped off his trainers, and placed his new glasses on a glass side table that seemed to pop up out of nowhere.

 _Well… time for nightmares…_ Harry thought before slipping into the peaceful darkness, **not having a single ruined dream.**

* * *

 **"My Lord, what is on your mind?"** A pudgy demon that served as Lucifer's adviser and butler asked from the marble doorway, his look directed firmly on Lucifer, who lounged uncomfortably on his throne.

"I'm worrying about this Harry. I know he has the potential to become what we need him to be, but I don't believe he's going to be willing to. He's different from the others, too much like the original… " Lucifer pondered, wondering about his would-be protege.

"I wouldn't advise it my lord, there's a strong chance he'll reject you too, and run to… Know-know-who… " The Adviser said timidly, hoping his Lord wouldn't punish him, and would just get rid of the boy, as he didn't like any of Lucifer's 'Chosen.'

"You might be right, but something must be done. I won't feel right if I don't help, and there's no one to help him. Elohim will just keep him trapped, and that boy doesn't do well with confinement. Besides, no way in Hell am I letting him pamper Dumbledore while Harry suffers unfairly… We've already lost one, I won't let another slip through my grasp." Lucifer said, his stance tough and rigid as he thought on his problem and the past. He then rested his jaw on his hands, and just sat there for several moments.

His issues weren't going to be simple to fix, and he still had much to do that night, even though it would never end in Hell, he still kept track. After taking a breath, he turned to the shaking demon, and let out a single command.

"You shall wake him in the morning, breakfast in hand. Anything he needs, you will give him. Have I made myself clear?' Lucifer asked, voice rumbling loudly in the throne room, the tone freezing the adviser to the bone.

"Of course my Lord, of course." The Adviser said stiffly, as he scampered from the room in fear and frustration.

 _I can't believe this! Serving the Devil's Pet!_ The Adviser thought as he stalked away from the throne room. _There must be something I can do about this! I could…_ The adviser thought, before facing the facts. His lord wouldn't stand for another betrayal, and would likely destroy him for his insolence.

With that, the demon walked off, his thoughts dwelling on a single question.

_**What makes Harry Potter so special?** _

 


	2. The Hero's Descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Hello, here's the revised chapter 2.
> 
> Mainly it's about Harry dealing with the fact that he died, and that almost everyone he thought he could trust with his life, has betrayed him.   
> He's lost, confused, and damaged by what's happened, and he's going to have to deal with that and his moral crisis.
> 
> Lucifer will be making preparations during that time, and getting a little bit of revenge for those that deserve it.
> 
> Sorry it's taken awhile, life and all that. In short, life is tough.
> 
> Also, to better understand the format of this story.
> 
> Bold = Scene transition or emphasis on something.
> 
> Italics = Thoughts
> 
> That's it for now.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> -RyanTheFriend
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Religion, only one of which I'd want to.  
> Warning: Swearing, violence, and similar themes, even a bit of gore.

**Harry Potter found himself at a split of crossroads,** and was fighting both his desires and morality on where to go with his afterlife.

He was told of his options once he arrived of course, which he still found himself thinking over.

After waking up from his sleep to a dark, scarlet night, furthering his confusion over Hell's passage of time.

He still had trouble accepting everything that had happened the… 'night' before. That aspect was slightly sad, as there never was a day or a morning in Hell, on account of there being no sun. Hell was timeless in a sense, and 'days' were only counted by assumption.

Harry spent… days like this, second guessing his every decision and trying to remember some slight sign that his life had been orchestrated by a chess master far beyond his years. He was lost really, and he kept finding himself flickering through his memories, going over every regret and decision and hating himself for not correcting them.

In short, it was depressing as Hell, and he was consumed in angst and sadness, not really sure who he was, used to be, or should be.

After what felt like eternity, but in reality was no more than two weeks, Harry found the urge to leave his luxurious hotel suite. The floor he resided on was relatively empty, and for some reason… none of the doors would open. Whenever he tried, he almost felt… like he wasn't meant to do this…

He left not soon after, leaving for the strange Lobby he had seen on the trip there.

**He wasn't going to be a prisoner.**

* * *

**The Underworldly Hotel was… an oddity.**

It was large, seemed endless, and had a array of strange residents. As he had noticed on his frequent trips to the Hotel's cafeteria, the guests had some… aura about them.

Every resident had some sort of… blur to them, disguising their features, and adding a disturbing filter to their voices…

Harry had one as well, which was weird, and it apparently kicked in whenever he stepped into the lobby and stopped the second he entered the main elevators.

He assumed it was to protect the identities of the hotel's guests, but he couldn't understand why they went to such extremes.

**Why would you hide your identity, if you've already lost it?**

* * *

**Who, is Harry Potter?**

That, was the question he couldn't escape.

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, hero of Magical Britain, Defense Prodigy, Slayer of Evil, the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, Dumbledore's Apprentice…

That, was the life he'd lived from birth to death, that was who he was.  
A hero, a shining light in the murky and corrupted world of magic and horror.

He put his strength, his courage, his… heart into protecting the world, and all of those who lived in it, and bared his soul to them.

They… ruined him… They abused him, used him… Bled him dry, burned… the heart, out of him, and left him to his own devices; they let him destroy himself, and destroy himself, he did.

They didn't stop there however, they couldn't let him be a loose end.

They cut him, sliced him free of the shroud of life.

They put him down like a damn dog when they were done with him…

Life, he had learned… He wasn't meant for it, wasn't meant to be his own man, to know love or peace.

He was born to be a puppet, born to be used, born a weapon.

He lost his use, and they destroyed him.

Harry knew that now, knew the horrid truth that they had hid from him for so long, but it still made him sad. Still made him cry, still broke his heart, still hurt his soul…

Regardless, he couldn't hide in his past, couldn't go back to who he used to be.  
He knew now, Harry Potter was dead and buried.

Who he was now, he didn't really know… But, if he knew one thing…

**He would find out.**

* * *

**Harry wasn't powerless.**

Despite the fact his magic had seemingly abandoned him, he still had power.

He had choices, and his decision gave him a power no one could steal from him. The power of possibility.

He thought for days over his choices, thinking over what he truly wanted, what he truly desired. Derised.

Did he want kinship, as the Mirror had shown him so long ago, when he'd been just a mere child?

Did he want closure? To finish his affairs, and close the story book he'd lived in for so long. Was that it?

Or did he really want to go through all that he had, all over again? Start from point one, and do every single thing… all over again?

He thought over his choices, and knew he had only one to choose. His decision was made already, however…

Harry knew that he wouldn't feel right causing destruction, so Anarchy was knocked out right away. Despite his torment, despite his losses and hardships… He wouldn't become a monster.  
He wouldn't become Voldemort…

He couldn't go back either. He couldn't look those… traitors in the eye, and resist killing them on the spot.

Lucifer had told him what would happen if he just went back to life, went back to that damn forest…

To those bastards that called themselves his friends… and he didn't find dying again, or retirement in Azkaban very attractive, he also didn't want to waste effort helping those traitors.

He couldn't believe it, really. Those that he had known for so long, had all been playing him along.

He didn't want to believe any of this, he still hoped it would all turn out to be some horrible dream, and he'd wake up back in Gryffindor Tower….

But, he couldn't go back.

That world was dead, and he knew it.

And though the road head looked grim, he knew he had to suffer through it, in the hope of... something. 

**Something better than he had before.**

* * *

 

**Harry Potter,** had lived in a world of lies, and all those he knew had fed him it at every turn.

Now, he had found the truth, or at least what seemed to be it. He had to believe it, as he had to have something to hold onto… And frankly, Lucifer had no reason to lie to him, well… besides being The Devil that is.

Harry would prefer naturally not to work with Satan, but he knew that he'd have to, as no one else would.

Despite his hesitations, he couldn't let go of this. The man's offer was too great to let go of, no matter what he chose.

He had wanted so badly to meet his parents, and save them, but he knew that it'd be difficult. No matter how bad he felt, how guilty he felt for abandoning them to their fates, there were too many things that could go wrong with that.

There was the chance they wouldn't believe him, or he could be killed by them. They had been living in paranoia, and he didn't doubt that an unknown breaking into their home and claiming to be their child, would set them off.

Besides them, there was also the fact that Voldemort had been at the height of his power at the time after all…

After dismissing that option, he knew what he had to do.

Harry stepped to the edge of his suite, and opened the door.

**He'd made his choice.**

* * *

**"Hello there Mister Potter! Can I get you anything? A drink? Breakfast?"** _Eternal death?_ The Adviser said and thought upon seeing the boy once again.

He'd decided that he'd dispose of the boy if he could, he'd just have to make it look like the boy wandered into the Fields of Punishment… But, he knew of course that he couldn't do that easily.

"No thank you. Can I speak with Lucifer? I've decided on what I want." Harry politely said to the man, watching him closely.

He could tell there was something off about Lucifer's adviser, and knew that there was some motive behind the man's sudden kindness. The little man was one person Harry definitely didn't want to be in a dark alley with.

**"Alright then, I'll escort you to his court… "**

* * *

**"Lucifer, I've made my decision."** Harry told the demonic leader as he stepped into the lavish throne room.

Lucifer himself, sat upon a large spiked throne, which stood in the back of the royal room. The man had a straight look on his face, but there was a hint of amusement in his gaze.

Lucifer looked at him with a shining gold view, the color matching the many metals touching on his body.

His frame was covering by a pressed black suit, the material a dark black, which clashed with his scarlet crown, golden armoring, and pointed cape…

"You have? So… anarchy?" Lucifer asked cheerfully, his tone reminding Harry of a wishful child, ignorant at the fact his wish wouldn't come true. Harry just shook his head, which immediately saddened the man.

"No… I want to start over. You said you'd help?"

"Of course… Course… Well, it isn't what I'd choose, but I'm just glad you didn't go back. Think about what you want to change, and make some plans. I know you're smart enough. It'll take a little while to send you back to 91'." Lucifer said in a rush, before looking down at Harry once more. "I have some work to do first, you should head back to the hotel, and get to work."

With that, he began ushering Harry out of the throne room, and **only after the boy left did he step down.**

* * *

**When Lucifer's sharp loafers touched marble,** he turned and began heading down the nearest hallway, purpose and instinct in his step.

Lucifer walked outward through his fortress, corridor through corridor, not a glance spared to anything until he finally arrived at a small solemn room.

The wall were a pitch black stone, a grey patterning interlaced in it's design. The dark of the room, were in turn complemented by the choice of blood-red tiled floors, which cast a gory light across the room.

On the walls, were many different doors, each with a different sign above. Some being standard symbols, such as arrows, others… different ones.

The doors were special in a way, as a new one would join the others every so often, but only when a new incarnation of Lucifer was created as well.

One sign, above a silver door, had a simple symbol. An arrow pointing eastward, another westward. There were many doors such as these, all facing a different direction in a hexagonal shape. Each door had a separate symbol, all unique, but one stood out.

Lucifer walked past them all, to a solid black door, The center door, made of a rough and mangled wood, making the door look as if it came from an obliterated building. Atop the doorway, were two glowing symbols, a silvery shine flying from from them.  
The symbols on it read "未来"

He grabbed the triangular doorknob, and pulled the door free, the empty space showing what appeared to be a medieval castle in ruins.

"Ah… the Mirai door. Thank you Japan..." Lucifer muttered, before stepping into the mysterious door.

**And with that, he was gone.**

* * *

**Hogwarts, Greater Scotland**

**(May 2nd, 1998)**

* * *

  **The war was over.**

Harry Potter was dead, his life ended by Tom Marvolo Riddle. A self-proclaimed 'Dark Lord.'

The last of his horcruxes, his precious familiar Nagini, had been destroyed in a rush.

The wicked Voldemort was reduced to a mere mortal, vulnerable to the smallest cut or wound.

After Harry fell, Voldemort let out a scream of agony, as the strain of prolonged life and a shattered soul caught up to him, causing him to collapse to his knees.

Before anyone could comprehend Harry's death, let alone Voldemort's agony, a loud bang echoed throughout the forest, drawing the shocked people to the scene in front of them.

Neville Joel Longbottom gripped in his hand an object he'd been given the day before, an object few there would recognize.  
An object he had hoped he'd never need.

Within his grasp, lay an aged and battered Enfield Rifle that had once belonged to his lost grandfather, Orule Longbottom.

This ancient and battered rifle was aimed at the now dead body of Tom Riddle, a man whose death now stained his hands.

Immediately after he had fired it, and it's use was applied, the old rifle crumbled in Neville's hands, creating a broken pile of twisted metal and wood on the grass.

His Grandmother Augusta had pulled him aside the day before, and told him how she had heard he was to help in the fight against the Death Eaters, and offered the rifle as a last resort.

She had told him of the rifle, his grandfather's acquisition of it, and it's condition.

The rifle was in a damaged state, the many uses of it over the years, and the lack of proper maintenance, had reduced it to the sorry state it was in.  
A single shot would cause it to break after one use.

She gave him a single rifle round, and told him to use the rifle to kill who he thought deserved it, and he had promised her that he would.

His original plan was to deliver the round straight into Lestrange's skull, but a shot at Voldemort himself couldn't be passed up…

He had made his decision on the fly, and before anyone could stop him, he popped Riddle's head with a single shot. Muscle, blood, and brain matter splattered him and the grass before him.

His form was now covered in blackened blood, which now began to sizzle and burn him, but he paid it no mind. Neville wasn't there fully, as the weight of his actions began to set in.

The Dark Lord was dead.

He had killed a man, albeit an evil one, he had still taken a life.

He had taken the life of another, and just as black stained his fingers, he could have sworn there was a similar stain on his soul.

"You bastard!" A shrill and outraged voice screamed out in the silence of the forest. The woman he hated most in the entire world, the one who had taken all he had… she was here, and so close…

Bellatrix Lestrange, screamed out into the forest, her anger and grief obvious to all present. Even as her wand was focused on him, his eyes stayed locked on hers. He wanted her to know, that he regretted nothing.

Within the next few seconds, a blinding green flash roared towards him, but he did not flinch. He didn't turn away.  
Neville faced death as a warrior, not as a coward.

**"AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

* * *

**With that scream,** the Longbottom line died, the grandmother unable to continue it.

A second after that, the Lestrange line died. The Lord, Lady, and Duke all dead.

In the rush of flashing wands, it wasn't known who was the one to kill Bellatrix Lestrange, as many fired at the exact same time.

In actuality, it was a beautiful blonde, dressed in long black robes with yellow lining. Her heart broken, she poured all she could into the spell, causing it to outshine all of the rest.

Though the Dark Lord had been killed, along with his most loyal follower, and both of the boys who had lived, the fight had continued. The War had been fought, but the battle had not.

An hour later, every Death Eater had died, as the battle had required.

The Light had been hurt as well. Besides of their largest losses, and their reluctant battling, many good people fell for the cause.

Fred, Arthur, and Bill Weasley fell, their family fallen into darkness.

After that, the married Lupins fell, the both finally accepting each other and themselves, and dying together.

Once they lay dead, they were followed by Professor Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Fleur Delacour, Rubeus Hagrid, Oliver Wood, the majority of Hogwarts' teachers, and many members of the supposed 'Order of The Phoenix.'

Unlike their namesake, they wouldn't rise from their ashes.

Though their world was spared, the war might as well been lost. The Order was finished, the resistance was crushed, the Ministry lay in ruins, the staff of Hogwarts lay dead and the castle itself, and many students and civilians lost their lives.

With the battle, many surprises were had, and many faced. The most surprising, were the sudden additions to the fighting lines, and the turncoats.

One such defector, had been Draconis Malfoy, who had swapped sides with the fall of his mother. It was his wand, that struck down the infamous Death Eater, Rookwood, only to fall to Dolohov seconds later.

He was one of the few that would never be thanked or shown the slightest bit of gratitude. He would forever be remembered as a half-bit Death Eater.

**He would be remembered, however.**

* * *

  **Once the few surviving wounded had been treated,** and the dead were prepared to be buried, many of the grieving gathered in the remains of what had been known as the most unified and recognizable place of hope in all of the Wizarding World.

The Great Hall of Hogwarts.

The lucky, or unfortunate, survivors talked and mourned over their lost loved ones, along with their allies. Their grief shared among them, helping them to recover, if only slightly.

Many of the people were lost in their own little worlds, and weren't noticing the simplest things around them. Their sadness, loss, and horror clouding their vision and minds.

Unknown to them all, there was a few ghostly people left behind, those that had chosen or been unable to move on.

**Or in one case, one that didn't know how to.**

* * *

**"Hello Neville Longbottom…"** A solemn voice muttered softly, causing Neville to realise he was still residing in the living world… as much as a spirit could.

Neville's eyes shot open at the voice, and shook in shock as he looked over himself, and noticed he looked alright.

He didn't appear too different, the exceptions being that his entire body was transparent, and there was a black hole where his heart was meant to be.

Feeling a strange calm overcome him, Neville looked towards where the voice had come, and noticed an oddly quiet blonde standing there.

He wondered how exactly she could see him, as he was pretty sure he was dead… About, ninety percent sure… Maybe eighty.

"Luna, I'm… a ghost?" Neville asked in disbelief, as he looked through his hands and saw what appeared to be faint blue veins coursing through them, and his nails were jet black.

It had all happened so fast, that he hadn't even realized he'd died until he had.

_Well, guess that can't be helped…_

"I think, but don't worry… we won't be stuck here for long. Luci is coming for us, and he will punish those responsible…" Luna Lovegood whispered softly, uncaring about those that stared at her, thinking that she'd truly lost it. They probably thought she'd snapped from the trauma and death around her.  
She ignored them, and just couldn't wait. The end would come for them soon enough.  
Besides, she snapped years ago!

"Who… who is that?" Neville asked shakily, as he drew her out of her thoughts enough to earn a reply.

"Our savior… he will make them pay, then we can fix everything. We won't be alone, so don't be sad. We'll have Harry with us again, and everything will be different. Just watch the show Neville, and enjoy..." Luna whispered, a calming smile on her face, though a look of evil, yet innocence was in her eyes.

It unnerved him greatly, but he just nodded slowly. He had no other idea of what to do anyway.

She then turned to the front of the hall, drawing his eyes there as well.

At front charge of the group of survivors, Ronald Bilius Weasley walked to the front of them all, Hermione Jane Granger by his side. Ronald shifted his eyes over the group, collecting his few thoughts before speaking out to them. His companion simply looked over the crowd and thought.

"Everyone, we have lost good people today, but it's been worth it. We won, and that snake bastard is dead. Harry might have died, but now the world is safe. His sacrifice was necessary no matter how sad it is, and I'm sure he would be proud of all we've done today. We will just have to-." Ronald tried to say, before his horrid speech was cut short. As he had spoke, his words had spoken of sadness, but his eyes gleamed with a dark happiness that he'd kept hidden for so long.

This was the moment he'd waited seven years for, after all.

They would all get their rewards, the true reason he'd befriended the last Potter, his wealth, one of the many things Potter had held over his head.

But he, Ron Weasley was on top now. It was his turn!

His thoughts were scattered however, when a deep and cold voice cut him off, drawing every eye in the hall to it's source… A man now stood before them, if you could call it that.

**"No it wasn't. That boy hadn't needed to die, but you're right Weasley… It is better this way… Because now I can give you what you truly deserve.**  
**Prepare… to be punished for your sins… "** A deep, sickening voice said, drawing their attention to a creature that appeared in front of the redhead.

The creature stood like a man, had red reptilian skin, wings, and long goat-like horns. Blood red armor covered almost inch of the creature's body, giving it an almost robotic appearance, only ruined by a solid black robe.

The man looked to all, like a Murderer.

A Monster.

A Horror.

A Dementor's Worst Nightmare.

A True Vision of Death.

An Unholy Appearance.

A Beautiful Disaster.

The First of The Dark.

The Devil Himself.

Every assumption would sadly be right, as he was all in one horrific form, come to bring vengeance on the arrogant.

**"All of you… will pay, but you… YOU first Weasley."** Lord Lucifer of Hell bellowed loudly, thrusting a long black blade through Ronald's throat, utterly ruining it. In seconds, every bone was pulverized, the jugular going with it, as the blade flew through the back of his neck.

Before the ginger could even react, Lucifer pulled the barbed blade to him, ripping the entirety of the boy's throat out gruesomely.

The action created a horrific wet sound, and caused many screams of fear, as blood continued to shoot out of the wound, causing dark red to fly through the air.

This one moment scarred every Weasley as the 'beloved' boy fell to the cracked stone floor, and Hermione Granger, as her 'dear' boyfriend gave her a sweet gift.

Scarlet droplets.

The body count rose by one more. Unknown to them all, many more would join the count by first dawn, of which it would be the brightest.

**The Devil had come to play… and they would all play his game…**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review if you enjoyed or had any thoughts.
> 
> So, yeah. This is a horror story as well, did I mention that? Woops if I didn't, but yeah. Horror/Humor.
> 
> I will say, Harry has much to do before going back to Hogwarts (When he does), so… Be aware, it'll take some time.
> 
> Sorry that it took so long, but this chapter was a good length, and took a while to get it how I wanted it.
> 
> Have a good day, and goodbye.  
> -RTF

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you all enjoy?
> 
> I originally wrote the story a while back, and my writing wasn’t very good, but I’m updating them, and rewriting entire parts.  
> The rewrites will take a bit, so that will take a bit.  
> I thought about mass posting the existing chapters here, but figured that I would like to update them before posting them here.  
> If any of you would like to see the rest, I could post them here quickly, or you can all check them out.  
> So long for now, hope some of you comment, and I would love some feedback.  
> Have a good morning.  
> -RyanTheFriend


End file.
